


Way Back Home

by mia_wallace



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-No Powers, Charles likes to surprise people, Erik is a total sap, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Raven's the best sister ever, Sean drives cool cars, Torie writes sappy stuff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Zimothy's prompt:</p><p>"E.Lehnsherr: I don't know how to get this shit to work.<br/>CFXavier: Hit accept with video.<br/>E.Lehsnherr: godammit ok.</p><p>Seeing Erik's grumpy and confused face for the first time in three months is like a punch to the gut, and Charles feels so happy he could cry. He wants to reach through the screen and pull Erik into his arms- despite it being the middle of the afternoon in England- while Erik looks like he's about ready to pass out asleep in his New York apartment. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Coming Home Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this story to a few people: Charlotte, Jean, Steph, Sara, Zimothy, Pip, LC & Fuzzeh. You guys have been a constant source of laughter and inspiration for me. Every day gets a little bit better when talking to you girls. If I'm ever feeling like crap you guys are there to cheer me up and make me smile. I've cried, laughed and flailed with you girls and you guys mean so much to me. So this is for you guys. No matter where you are in the world, know that I love each and everyone of you <3

**April 25th, 2012.**

Charles walks into his apartment, shutting the door behind him after a long day of classes. He throws his coat and messenger bag onto the couch beside him and kicks off his shoes. He makes his way into his small kitchen, turning on the stove and putting the kettle on top of the burner for a much needed cup of tea. After 9 hours of lectures, labs and talking to Professors, Charles just wants to eat, put the final touches on his thesis and talk to Erik before he finally goes to bed. 

While waiting for the water to boil Charles makes his way into his bedroom, stripping off his clothes until he's down to his boxers then pulls on a white t shirt, blue flannel pj pants and his boyfriends gray hoddie. Charles stashed it in his suitcase years ago when he was packing for Oxford. The hoddie was worn out but it was the most comfortable thing Charles owned and it still smelt like Erik. 

Now finally comfortable Charles walks back into the living room grabbing his messenger bag, setting it on top of the kitchen table and turns on his Macbook. Hearing the kettle start to whistle Charles runs into the kitchen, pulls the kettle off the burner and turns off the stove. He grabs a clean cup, tea bag, sugar, milk from the fridge and makes his cup of tea. Satisfied with his tea he walks back to the kitchen table and sits down opening his almost finished thesis. 

It's only 5:30 in England which means it's 12:30 back in New York City. Knowing Erik, he's probably outside on his break, smoking with Tony who's escaping Pepper again. Charles sends Erik a quick text telling him that he's home safe, he loves him and asks Erik to say "hi" to Tony for him. He gets a text back right away _"I love you too, I'll talk to you tonight okay? I miss you <3 PS: Tony says Hi"._ With a smile on his face Charles puts his phone away and starts on his thesis. It shocks him that he's weeks away from graduating with a PhD and a teaching degree. Then he'll finally be back in New York City with Erik. 

He still can't believe he's been dating Erik for 8 years now. Charles and Erik have known each other for a lot longer that that though. They both meet in elementary school when Erik beat up Charles' bully; a mean boy named Sebastian Shaw. After that day they were best friends. That is until the final year of high school when Charles told Erik that he was in love with him. He still remembers that day like it was yesterday. Erik was silent for a few seconds before he grabbed Charles and kissed him until there was no more air in their lungs. When Erik finally pulled away they were both flushed and grinning like lunatics. 

That was how they started dating. They graduated together, went to prom together, moved in together and went to Columbia together. They were happy. That is until Charles got his acceptance letter to Oxford during his second year. It was a rough few months and there were a lot of fights, tears and angry sex. But Charles really wanted to go, it was his dream University and Erik understood. So they made a promise to each other, they would keep in touch everyday through any means necessary. And they were able to do that through emails, text messages, phone calls, video chats and instant messages. Whenever they had long breaks from Uni, Charles would fly back to New York to see Erik and his sister. 

It was difficult but they weren't going to let a 5 hour time difference and an ocean end their relationship. There were people who doubted them, said it would never last but Charles and Erik had already proved them wrong in so many ways. Now he's so close to being back in Erik's arms. Finally he doesn't have to count down the days until he needs to get back on a plane to Oxford. No more going to sleep in an empty bed and waking up alone instead of curled around the man he loves. "One month" Charles kept repeating in his head, counting down the days until his graduation ceremony. 

Charles looks at the clock on his laptop "6:43" it reads. Erik doesn't get home until 6 o'clock New York time, which means Charles will have to stay awake until 11 if he wants to talk to Erik. He can do that, he's stayed up later and waiting will give him the chance to finish his thesis. Charles opens Word and scrolls down, he just needs to finish the last paragraph. Then he can hand it in to his Professor and be done with it. He opens up iTunes and hits the "random" option, the sound of the Foo Fighters drifting out of the speakers. 

Before he gets started on this thesis, Charles grabs leftover chinese take out from the fridge and a pair of chop sticks. He sets them on the table and grabs his cell phone, dialing his sisters cell number. After a few rings Raven's voice is heard over the sound of Seattle traffic. 

_"Hey Charles!"_

"Hello love. How's my darling sister doing?" 

_"I'm good, on my way to my fashion design class. What are you doing?"_

"Staring at my thesis, hoping it'll write itself"

 _"When's that due again?"_ Raven asks laughing at her brother.

"Next week" Charles replies running a hand through his hair.

 _"You'll get it done, I believe in you. Oh I bought my plane tickets today"_ Raven sing-songs. 

"You did?" Charles asks sitting straighter in his chair

_"Yes Charles. Although I don't know why you aren't telling Erik about this. It's your fucking graduation Charles, he's going to be pissed that he missed it"_

"We've talked about this Raven. After the ceremony I'm flying back to New York City to surprise Erik. I'm sure he'll be a bit bad but that won't matter when I'm fucking his brains out." Charles explains. 

_"Yeah I didn't need to know that, thank you. So you've got all the preparations and shit done?"_

"Yes, it's all prepared. The movers are going to put the boxes into a truck, they'll be put on a plane and shipped to NYC, where they will arrive at the apartment" 

_"Have you packed anything?"_ Raven deadpans. 

"Of course not. I'll get it done once this bloody paper is finished" Charles says. Charles can practically see Raven shaking her head at him, probably rolling her eyes too. 

_"Do you at least have boxes for all your shit?"_ Raven asks.

"Of course, they're in the guest room" 

_"That's good. Listen Charles I gotta go, class is about to start."_

"Alright, talk to you later my dear"

_"Until then my darling brother. I love you"_

"Love you too, have a good class"

 _"Go finish your thesis!"_ Raven yells into the phone before the dial tone comes through the speakers. 

His darling sister, always has to have the last word. Putting his phone back on the table he focuses on this thesis, letting the words flow through him, putting fingers to keys. He continues writing, only taking breaks to take bites of the chicken until the final sentence is typed. Stretching out his cramped fingers, he reads his completed paper. Checking to make sure that his view is load and clear. That all the scientific facts and there and backing up his arguments. 

Satisfied with his thesis Charles turns on the printer, waits for the machine to hum to life and hits the print option. Feeling sluggish from all the time spent sitting, Charles gets up and stretches. Looking at the time Charles sees that it's half passes ten, another half hour until Erik will be online. Too pass the time Charles throws the take out container in the trash, washing the few dishes in the sink and puts his thesis in a plastic holder, making it look like a book. 

Before Charles could out his thesis in his messenger back, his laptop chimes, informing him that someone has sent him a message. Rushing back to his computer he sees that Erik is online. Charles plops down in his chair and reads what Erik said. 

**E.Lehnsherr:** hello love. miss me?  
 **CFXavier:** always  <3 :D 

**_CFXavier requests a video chat. Hit Accept with video or Decline._ **

**E.Lehnsherr:** I don't know how to get this shit to work.  
 **CFXavier:** Hit accept with video.  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** godammit ok. 

Seeing Erik's grumpy and confused face for the first time in three months is like a punch to the gut, and Charles feels so happy he could cry. He wants to reach through the screen and pull Erik into his arms- despite it being almost mid night- while Erik looks like he just got back home from work. His tie is no where to be found and his shirt is completely unbuttoned. _'He looks so beautiful'_ Charles thinks to himself. 

Charles goes through the options on his MSN and turns on his own webcam. He knows that Erik can see him because he's sitting straighter and grinning like the shark from Jaws. Charles is so happy to see Erik after so long that all he can manage is a dopey smile and a small wave. He can see Erik laughing at him and Charles wishes he could actually hear it. Charles knows that Erik has the week ends off, he'll call him tomorrow. Erik blows him a kiss and Charles is pretty sure he's blushing right now from the look on his boyfriend's face but he kisses the tips of his fingers and presses them to the screen. 

**E.Lehnsherr:** I love you Charles. 

Charles looks up to see Erik smiling at him, not his usual shark grin but a smile he knows is only meant for him. Even though he's looking at Erik through a web cam, he can see the love and adoration on his face, it's almost too much and he's pretty sure he could burst into tears. He almost does but holds it in and sends Erik an IM. 

**CFXavier:** I love you too Erik. Just a few more months and I'll be home  <3  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** I know. I just wish that time would go faster. Sleeping without you beside me sucks :'(  
 **CFXavier:** It's not the same without you here with me too. But before you know it, I'll be back in your arms. I promise. 

When Erik looks up from reading the message Charles mouths "I promise" at him and makes a heart with his hands. Erik laughs at him again and makes a heart with his hands, which makes Charles laugh. 

**CFXavier:** How was work today?  
 **E.Lehsnherr:** It was good. Terrorized some interns, hid Tony from Pepper, got some actually work done, talked to Roger for a little bit before Tony kidnapped him.  
 **CFXavier:** How are Tony and Steve?  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** They're great. Tony told me he's going to prepose :D  
 **CFXavier:** NO FUCKING WAY! Tony bloody Stark is going to drop to one knee and fucking prepose! :O  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** Said the same thing. He's serious, he showed me the ring. He actually made it himself.  
 **CFXavier:** Wow is all I can say right now. Romantic sap Tony is.  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** I know. How were your classes today?  
 **CFXavier:** Boring but I did finish my thesis tonight. :D

Erik looks up from his message to grin proudly at him before looking down to type. 

**E.Lehnsherr:** That's amazing Charles  <3 And with a week to spare.  
 **CFXavier:** Well Raven kind of kicked my ass over the phone so... It's printed out and ready to be handed in. :)  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** I'm so proud of you love! How's your sister doing?  
 **CFXavier:** She's good. We didn't talk very long since she was on her way to class. But she's good. I'll call her tomorrow though.  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** That's good.  
 **E.Lehsnherr:** You're going to call me tomorrow right?  
 **CFXavier:** Don't I always ;D Plus what's the point of "free long distance calls" if you're not going to abuse them.  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** Ha ha :P I should be awake by 7 which will be...12 your time.  
 **CFXavier:** Sounds perfect  <3  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** Is that my sweater?  
 **CFXavier:** of course :)  
 **E.Lehnsherr:** I can't believe it's still alive!  
 **CFXavier:** I've had to repair it a few times but it's the comfiest thing I have and it's yours  <3 

Charles and Erik continue talking for a few hours before Erik kicks his boyfriend to bed at 2 am. Erik looked pretty tired himself despite it only being 8 in New York. Charles shuts down his laptop, stuffs in thesis in his bag and turns off all the lights in the apartment. He drags his way into his bed rooms and falls down on his bed, pulling the blankets all around him and snuggling up to his pillow. That night his dreams are filled with blue-green-gray eyes and a strong embrace.


	2. Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, it took me a few weeks to write it all out and countless hours listening to music.

**May 10th, 2012.**

Charles sits in the back of a taxi with an arm around his sister, who's sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He can understand why she's sleeping; after a night of pre-graduation partying with him and having to sit through a three hour ceremony, anyone would be passed out. But Charles is giddy and excited. He graduated at the top of his class, he's finally got his PhD and his teaching degree and now, after 5 years, he's finally going home. 

Raven flew in from Seattle and has been staying with him for the week, letting her brother drag her around the Oxford campus before he let Raven drag him all over London. Now they're both heading home, well at least he is. Once they reach New York City, Raven's going to be spending some time at their friend Sean's house before getting back on a plane to Seattle. 

He's going to miss his sister but she still has a few more years left of University before she graduates. But she's been telling him that she'll be moving back to New York when she finally does graduate. He's insanely proud of his sister. She's grown so much, from the shy little girl who arrived with the Marko's when his mother remarried, into a beautiful, confident, no bullshit woman... who's currently drooling on his shoulder. 

Luckily Charles sees that they've arrived at the airport, busier than ever due to it being a Friday night. Charles nudges Raven awake and pays the cab driver, asking him if he can open the trunk. They both get out of the cab and grab their bags from the trunk: 2 duffle bags, Raven's Wonder Woman shoulder bag and Charles' messenger bag. Making their way through the airport and all of the security, they get to the gate with an hour to spare. 

"I don't know about you but I could use a coffee and something to eat. There's no way I'm eating airplane food, even if we are in first class" Raven says adjusting her bags. Charles loops his arm through hers and drags her away from the gate. 

"There's a Tim Horton's down there. Coffee for you, tea for me and a box of mixed Timbits?" Charles asks looking at his sister, walking side by side. 

"Sounds perfect" she says smiling up at her brother. 

Drinks and food in hand they make their way back to the terminal, sit down on the chairs and wait for the message informing them that passengers can begin boarding, which might take a while. 

"Is Sean picking you up at the airport?" Charles asks sipping his tea, looking at his sister who's twiddling with her Blackberry. 

"Yeah he told me to call him when we land so that he can meet us inside" Raven says drinking the last of her coffee. 

"That's sweet of him" Raven hums in agreement, popping a Timbit in her mouth. 

"He said he's give you a life home if you wanted. We're all going in the same direction anyways" Raven says waving her phone in her brothers face. 

"Fine fine. As long as it's no trouble to Sean" Charles says giving his sister a look. 

"Please, Sean loves you. Hey while I'm still in town we should all get lunch. Ya know, get the gang back together for the day" Raven says putting her legs across Charles' lap, texting Sean. 

"Are you sure it's not because you want to see Hank" Charles says fluttering his lashes at his sister. He starts to laugh when he can see the blush bloom across Raven's face. She leans over and punches her brothers arm, muttering a "shut up" at him before leaning back and crossing her arms. 

"Alright my bad" Charles says holding his hands up in surrender. "It'd like that, if I can manage to get out of bed before you leave" Charles says wiggling his eyebrows, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"You could of just shut up at the 'I'd like that' part. I don't need to know what you and your boyfriend will be doing once you get home" Raven says looking up from her phone. 

"What!? We all know it's true" Charles says with a smile on his face. 

_"Attention please. Attention please. Flight 0-0-7 will now begin boarding. All first class passengers please come to the gate with your tickets and passports in hand. Thank you."_

Hearing the message Raven and Charles stand up, throw their trash away and walk to the lady waiting at the gate. Once their tickets are scanned and passports checked, they board the plane and look for their seats. Well if they can ever be called seats, they look like a single bed mated with a lounge chair and this is what came from it. Charles and raven sit in their "seats" and wait for the plane to take off, checking to make sure that their phones and other gadgets are turned off. 

Raven is already asleep by the time the plane takes off, bundled up in her peacoat. Charles puts his messenger bag on the floor, puts his legs up and shuts his eyes. After a three hour ceremony and the hell of airport security, Charles is dead tired. Seven hours of sleep and when he wakes up, he'll be back in New York City, back with Erik. With a smile on his face, Charles lets his exhaustion pull him into sleep. 

\----------

"Charles...Charles, wake the fuck up. We're home" a voice says shaking Charles awake.

"I'm up, I'm up" Charles mumbles opening his eyes. He sees his sister standing in front of him, arms crossed, foot tapping the floor impatiently. He stands up and stretches, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes and taking his messenger bag from his sister. 

"Com on, Sean's waiting for us at the baggage claim" Raven says grabbing her brothers hand and pulling him out of the plane. 

They walk hand of hand through the airport all the way to baggage claim, where Sean is waiting for them holding a cardboard sign with "Raven & Professor X" written across with black sharpie. When Sean sees them he throws the sign in the trash can next to him and runs towards them, throwing his arms around the two and hugging them.

"Welcome back to the Big Apple guys. Place hasn't been the same without you two" Sean says stepping away from Raven and Charles. 

"Happy to finally be back" Charles says grabbing his and Raven's duffle bags from the convaterbelt. 

"Well I'm only here for a few days so let's make em' count" Raven says linking her arms with Sean and Charles'. 

"Come on, let's get you guys home" Sean says leading them out of the airport. Once out of the airport Sean leads them to the parking lot and to his classic red Mustang. Throwing the bags into the backseat with Charles, Raven gets into the passenger seat. Driving out of the airport and onto the high way, Raven runs her hand over the dashboard, letting out a low whistle. 

"Nice car Sean. Much better than the last shit box you were driving" she says leaning back into her seat, letting out a smile laugh. 

"I know. I bought her a few years back ad Alex helped me fix her up. She's been running smoothly ever since" Sean says petting the dashboard. 

"And how is everyone? What have you all been doing?" Charles asks from the backseat. 

"I'm still at Columbia studying Law. Angel's still at Juilliard dancing her ass off. Hank just graduated from Harvard early so he's back, fucking whiz kid. Alex and Darwin are at M.I.T for engineering and Moira's still studying Law at Harvard." Sean says. 

"Wow, you've all certainly been bust since I left" Charles says leaning towards the gap between Raven and Sean's seat. 

"After we graduated we kinda stayed together in some way. Alex, Darwin, Hank and Moira went to Massachusetts, Angel and I stayed in New York. You and Raven were the only ones who went off grid" Sean says laughing, looking at Raven and Charles. 

"Seattle came a knockin' and I went for it. But I'll be back soon, causing trouble with the rest of you" Raven says looking at her brother and Sean. 

"You better be. Well Professor, you are home" Sean says parking the car across the street from his and Erik's townhouse. 

"You know I have to have a teaching position to be called a Professor" Charles says grabbing his bags. 

"Sure thing Prof" Sean says with a wink. Charles gets out of the car and puts his bags on the curb. Raven and Sean get out of the car and walk over to Charles. Sean is the first one to wrap his arms around his old friend.

"See you soon Charles" Sean says letting go and moving over for Raven. Raven runs and wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Call me or text me okay. There's no way I'm leaving New York without seeing the happy couple" Raven says putting her arms on her brothers shoulders. 

"I promise, I'll call you later on tomorrow okay. Now go and get some sleep" Charles says giving his sister a stern look.

"I'd say the same thing but" Raven says trailing off, winking at her brother. 

"Go! Drive home safe" Charles says shooing them towards the car. As they drive away he can see Raven sticking her hand out of the window, waving at him.

Once Sean's car is out of view he pulls his cellphone out of the pocket. Looking up at his and Erik's apartment Charles sees that the lights are still on, Erik's still awake. He dials the home phone number and presses the call button, bringing the phone to his ear. The phone rings a few times before he hears Erik's voice on the other side. 

_"Charles?"_ Erik's voice sounds tired and confused. Hearing Erik's voice for the first time in weeks brings a smile to his face. Knowing that the man he loves is right across the street from him brings him to tears.

"Hey. Are you doing anything right now?" Charles asks trying not to sound like he's crying. 

_"I was going to get ready for bed, work was a little crazy today"_

"Sorry to hear that. Look, I want to to stop what you're doing and walk outside right now" Charles says wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater. 

_"Why?"_ Erik asks, he can hear Erik's footsteps through the phone. 

"Don't ask, just do it, please?" Charles says. He can see the hallway lights come on and Erik's shadow is getting closer and closer to the front door. Charles ends the phone call and grabs his bags, slinging the straps over his shoulder.

He can see Erik putting the phone down in the hallway and the outside lights come on. Charles holds his breath as the front door is opened and Erik steps on. As soon as he sees Erik Charles runs across the street, stopping at the front steps. Seeing Erik's face to face for the first time in five months is breath taking, he can't stop the ridiculous smile that's spreading across his face. Erik's just standing there with his jaw hanging open. Shock, confusion, wonder, and most of all love is written all over his face. 

"Hi darling, miss me?" Charles asks letting his bags drop beside him. 

"More than you'll ever know" Erik says walking down the front steps to stand in front of his boyfriend, their chests almost touching. Charles brings his hands up to hold Erik's face, thumbs sweeping across his jaw, his lips. Erik leans into the touch, a sigh escaping him. 

"Then show me" Charles whispers and as soon as those words leave his lips, Erik is leaning down and capturing Charles' lips with his own. Charles responds immediately, lips sliding against Erik's, desperate and hungry. One of Erik's hands warps around Charles' hip, the other cradling his face. The grip Erik has on Charles' hip is almost careful but Erik doesn't care. Erik can't believe that Charles is here, in front of him and he'll be damned if he's letting go of Charles now. Not after being away from each other for five god damn years. 

Charles' hands move from their place on Erik's face to wrap around his neck, grabbing the ends of his hair and pulling him closer. Erik's hands move to grab the backs of his thighs and he picks him up, Charles lets out a small laugh and wraps his legs around Erik's waist. Charles' tongue traces Erik's bottom lip and he gasps, opening his mouth and Charles dives him, changing the angle of the kiss. 

Kissing Erik for the first time in five months is one of the best things in the world. Five months since he's felt Erik's lips on his own, felt his hands on him and now he's wrapped up in Erik's arms, kissing the living day lights out of him. Charles is simply the happiest man in the world. He can rest now that he knows this is something that's going to happen every day. He can kiss him, hug him, hold him, fuck him, go to bed and wake up next to Erik every god damn day. 

No more counting down the days until he has to leave, no more tears, final kisses at the airport. No more going to bed alone and waking up alone. No sea to separate them, no more time differences. Erik is here, in his arms, kissing him like a man starved and he isn't going anywhere.

Charles can feel the tears running down Erik's face, mixing with his own tears. With a final press of lips, Charles pulls away and buries his face in the side of Erik's neck. 

"I thought you didn't graduate till June?" Erik mumbles into Charles hair.

"I may have lied... I actually graduated like 9 hours ago" Charles says laughing into his boyfriends shoulder. 

"Any why did you lie?" Erik asks pulling away to look at him, giving him a stern look.

"I wanted to surprise you" Charles says getting off his boyfriend, still keeping his arms around Erik's neck. 

"Best surprise ever, even if I did miss you getting your diploma" Erik says kissing Charles' forehead. 

"Raven took pictures. She'll show them to you before she leaves" he says looking up at Erik, a wide grin on his face. 

"Raven was there?" Erik asks looking down at Charles with a pout.

"She knew about my plan. She flew in from Seattle and stayed with me the whole week. Sean picked us up from the airport. She's staying at his place for the week until she leaves" Charles explains leaning up to give Erik a quick kiss. 

"Good. So this is it, you're home for good now?" Erik asks looking at Charles for confirmation. 

"Yes, my stuff should be arriving in a few days. My clothes and books, everything else I donated" Charles says, smiling up at his worried boyfriend. 

"I've missed you so much Charles" Erik says hugging Charles. He wraps his arms around Erik and just holds him close, rubbing small circles on his back. 

"I've missed you too. I love you so much Erik" Charles says into his chest. Erik pulls away and leans down so their foreheads are touching, breath mixing together. 

"I love you too mein maus" Erik says smiling the smile that's just for Charles and no one else. Charles laughs at his favourite pet name and leans up to kiss him again. Its quick but filled with everything they feel for each other: love, devotion and a promise- that Charles isn't going anywhere, not anytime soon. When Charles pulls away to catch his breath, Erik picks up Charles' bags and grabs his hand. 

"Come on, I've got plans for you" Erik says grinning down at Charles, leading him into their home. And Charles smiles up at him, following the man he loves and always will love back into their home, their life together, where nothing will tear them apart. Not now, not ever.

Le Fin~


End file.
